<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>takes one to know one by freedomatsea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250676">takes one to know one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea'>freedomatsea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fennec and Boba take time to appreciate their new position on the throne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Fennec Shand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>takes one to know one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with another steamy Bonnec fic! And yes, this is loosely attached to my previous Bonnec fics. Same vague universe and backstory.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you going to share?” Boba questioned gruffly, his helmet obscuring his voice as he turned to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Depends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She retorted, lifting the bottle of spotchka to her lips and taking a hearty swig of it. Her sharp gaze scanned the emptied room, ensuring their safety before sitting down her weapon against the throne. “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to share?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few years of unintended retirement hadn’t dampened his skills at all, in fact Fennec was certain he was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> gifted than before. She nearly dropped the glass bottle as he hauled her off the arm of the throne and pulled her into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything I have is </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Boba told her, keeping one hand firmly planted at her hip as he pulled off his helmet. It dropped to the ground beside the throne with a thud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to scratch the new paint job.” Fennec quipped as she sat the spotchka down on the arm of the throne, maneuvering herself until her legs were draped over his thighs, her knees pressed against the cool stone of the throne beneath them. “Have you gone soft, Boba?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba arched a brow at her, his lips tugging into a smirk at the corners. “I can assure you that no part of me has gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fen.” He leaned towards her, his breath mingling with hers but he didn’t close the distance between their lips yet. “I want you to get up and sit on the throne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” She planted one hand on the curved throne behind his head, reaching for the spotchka with her other. “But I’m busy right now.” She smirked at him before lifting the bottle to her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec took a swig as she shifted in his lap, grinding down against the stiff outline of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba gripped her hips a little tighter, before releasing his hold on one so he could grab the bottle from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hear a </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She arched a brow at him as she watched the apple of his throat bob as he swallowed the spotchka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ‘cause there wasn’t one.” He retorted, passing it back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec took the glass from him and sat it on the arm of the throne again, making a point to rock her hips as she did. “Was there something else you wanted?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba ran his hand up her side, sliding around to her back before cradling the back of her head. “I wanted you seated on the throne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I already had the best seat,” She drawled out as she leaned in and caught his bottom lip between her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec patted his cheek as she scooted back on his legs, “You better make it worth my while, boss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be.” He said in a low voice as he watched her stand. “Those need to come off.” Boba said, pointing at her leggings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So demanding.” Fennec retorted, toeing off her boots before peeling her leggings down her hips. “Rather brazen don’t you think?” She questioned, giving a nod towards the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know better.” He smirked as he rose to his feet. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec sank back down onto the throne, reaching for the spotchka to take another sip of the blue liquor as Boba stood before her. “Am I supposed to make my demands now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba ran his tongue over his bottom lip, “I already had plans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you did.” She raked her gaze over him, before giving the bulge in his pants a pointed look. “But this arrangement isn’t adding up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, the sound rumbling low in his throat, “I assure you it </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> adds up.” Boba planted one hand on the arm of the throne, using it to leverage himself as he knelt before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec tried to remain cool and unaffected, but Boba always managed to catch her off guard and send her heart skittering off beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba held her gaze as he bit down on the supple leather of his glove, tugging the material off his fingers, before repeating it on his other hand. “Are you piecing it together now?” He questioned, removing each vambrace and setting them aside with his gloves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, letting her legs fall open for him. “I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba’s rough hands skimmed over the soft flesh of her thighs, drawing her forward onto the edge of the throne. “From the moment we concocted this plan, I knew what I had to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached down and brushed her fingers over the top of his head as he dipped low to press a kiss to her inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec considered the history of the throne she sat on. The generations of Hutts, Bib Fortuna, whatever power-grabbing man had taken a seat there and abused his position of power before then. There was a long list of men who had sat where she sat, but now </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> held the power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba Fett, one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>greatest </span>
  </em>
  <span>bounty hunters of their generation, sat on his knees before her with his face between her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was as meticulous about bringing her pleasure as he’d been about knitting her back together again. Steadfast in his pursuits and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>at whatever he set himself to finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips trailed upwards along her inner thigh as one hand palmed at the toned flesh of her other leg. Fennec let him maneuver her body, drawing her legs open wider, hot breath dancing over slick flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could get used to this,” Fennec drawled out, sinking back against the throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba arched a brow at her, “I didn’t realize you weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfied</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winked at him, “Oh, I’m very satisfied, but I could never say </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘no’</span>
  </em>
  <span> to this image.” She gestured to where he was situated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec’s lips parted with a snide remark, but it was poorly timed with Boba’s mouth finally descending upon her. They’ve made up for lost time — again </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>again, but it never gets old. He’s good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been with plenty of partners over the years, but not a single one of them had acted like their own personal creed was to eat her out. Sure, there had been givers, but Boba was a man possessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was smug about it — </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She could feel him smirk against her sensitive flesh as his tongue parted her folds. Her body was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>kriffing </span>
  </em>
  <span>reactive to him too, hot arousal pooling within her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still wasn’t used to how desire felt with her cybernetics. Where heat used to settle low in her belly, she felt a tingle of heat at the base of her spin that traveled upwards. He’d done his best to salvage her nerves, to ensure that she still </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>the best things in life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec slapped her hand down against the arm of the throne as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked lightly as he flicked his tongue over the over-sensitive bundle of nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lapped at her, lips coated in the slick of her arousal as he sought to </span>
  <em>
    <span>devour</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed at his shoulder, angling her hips towards him as he worked two fingers into her slick center. He was slow, methodical, with his ministrations — working them in and out of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, taking care to reach for that sweet spot within her that made her thighs quake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec found that his fingers were deliciously thick, making her ache for more and she knew that it was coming. If only he’d let </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba was a fucking tease. He would bring her right to the cusp, only to draw back and focus on pressing lazy kisses to her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was getting off on the sight of her splayed out on the throne, coating his lips and chin with the proof of her desire for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec’s head fell back and she moaned lowly as he focused all of his attention on her clit. That set her off, back arching as he twisted his fingers into her as her inner walls pulsed around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba looked up at her with a wicked smirk, “Think you can handle more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She languidly draped her leg over his shoulders, pressing the heel of her foot into his back as she drew him back towards her. “Do I look like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> handle it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as he looked up at her, “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I said.” Boba gave her hip a tight squeeze as he drew his fingers out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec watched as he reached down to palm his cock through his trousers. “Need a hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In time.” He held her gaze, “I’m not done with you yet.” Boba shifted on his knees, undoubtedly feeling the brunt of the stone beneath them. But it didn’t deter him as he sank back down and let her thighs frame his face once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers grabbed at the fabric that pooled around his neck, needing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hold onto as he worked his tongue over her sensitive folds, fucking into her with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba took </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>pleasure in lapping at her, sweeping his tongue over her clit, and making her body tremble beneath his ministrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec moaned out his name, a breathless and desperate sound as he tore another rush of pleasure from her body. He didn’t relent. Boba worked her over, riding her through her release as she grinded against his mouth and kept him trapped there between her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba helped her lower her legs, before he grabbed a hold of the arms of the throne as he pulled himself to his feet. “Can you stand, Fen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him through her lashes, not entirely certain if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>stand. But damned if she wasn’t going to try. Fennec’s legs trembled under her own weight as she stood, reaching out to balance herself against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec reached up and curled her fingers around the back of his neck, drawing him in so she could kiss him. She could taste herself on his lips and his tongue as it invaded her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nails scraped gently down the back of his neck, before gripping at the thick fabric of his robes. She drew back from his mouth, “Sit. Down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba obeyed without hesitation, sinking down onto the throne. He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>sitting there. Anyone else would see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boba Fett</span>
  </em>
  <span> — the intimidating bounty hunter. But she knew who he truly was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec made quick work of pushing away the fabric that hung around his thighs, working the fastenings of his trousers open, and moving to straddle his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His large hands encircled her hips, guiding her as she settled onto his cock. “So… </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He grunted, “Feel so good on my cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cupped Boba’s jaw as she leaned in to kiss him, rolling her hips and grinding down onto him. Fennec was hyper-aware of every inch of him stretching her, slick and oversensitive her inner walls fluttered around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba brushed her braid behind her shoulder, sliding his hand around to cradle the back of her neck. “You gonna come for me again?” She hadn’t even realized he’d let go of her hip until his thumb was teasing her clit again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec grabbed at the throne behind him, moaning against his mouth as she writhed in his lap. Whatever resolve she had left fell away as she shattered around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke away from the kiss, pressing her forehead against his as she panted out his name. His hands went back to her hips, guiding her movements as he chased his own release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba’s head fell back against the throne, jaw going slack as relief washed through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec ran her hands over his shoulders, before sinking forwards against his chest. “The throne </span>
  <em>
    <span>stays</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled lowly, the sound reverberating through his chest. “It’s all yours, Fen.” He told her, stroking his hand down her back. “Whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head, just enough to look at his face. “I’ve got what I want right here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint smile tugged at his lips, “Glad we’re on the same page.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>